Struggle
by sakabatou-tetsusaiga
Summary: SONGFIC- Kenshin battles with his other side, and Kaoru can do nothing but watch


This deals with his split personalities. All of the song lyrics in Battousais POV are in caps. This would be the most of it.  
  
I do not own Kenshin, but yesh, I ownses his clone. So nya!  
  
The song, however I do own. It's called a CD. This fic is short, but I love it.  
  
The song is 'Faint' by Linkin Park  
  
ONESHOT  
  
-------------  
  
[I am] [little bit of loneliness] [a little bit of disregard] [A HANDFUL OF COMPLAINTS] [BUT I CANT HELP THE FACT] [THAT EVERYONE CAN SEE THESE SCARS] [I am] [WHAT I WANT YOU TO WANT] [WHAT I WANT YOU TO FEEL] [but it's like no matter what i do] [i can't convince you] [to just believe this is real] [SO I LET GO] [WATCHING YOU] [TURN YOUR BACK LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO] [FACE AWAY AND PRETEND THAT I'M NOT] [BUT I'LL BE HERE] ['CAUSE YOU'RE ALL THAT I GOT]  
  
Kenshin sank his hand into the frothing, warm liquid, staring into the mountain of bubbles with a slight from set upon his face. He studied his reflection in the water where the bubbles were not hiding it. His eyes settled upon the scar, and he sighed again, reaching a hand from the water to brush the mark upon his cheek. "It is because of this I always will be different. Set apart.." He glared at the reflection, feeling a stirring with in him, the familiar wave of hatred toward himself rose quickly, and he moved his hand, breaking the picture of himself, his hand clenched into a fist. "And it is all your fault. Leave me. Leave me alone..."  
  
His eyes flickered a soft amber breifly, and he chuckled softly, as if what he had said to himself had struck him as funny. Kenshin clenched his eyes closed, bringing both his hands to his head. "Leave me!"  
  
Watching in curriosity just behind him was Kaoru. She blinked, a small frown set upon her face as she watched Kenshin, unsure if she should say something, try to help him. "Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshins head snapped up, and he turned to look at Kaoru, placing upon his lips the smile he wore so often. "I am fine, Miss Kaoru, that I am.." Kenshin said softly, his eyes flashing amber breifly. He reached up, clenching his eyes agaqin, grasping his head. "Leave me alone.." He mumbled to himself.  
  
[i can't feel] [the way i did before] [DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME] [I WON'T BE IGNORED] [time won't heal] [this damage anymore] [DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME] [I WON'T BE IGNORED]  
  
[I am] [a little bit insecure] [a little unconfident] ['cause you don't understand] [i do what I can] [but sometimes i don't make sence] [I am] [WHAT YOU NEVER WANT TO SAY] [BUT IVE NEVER HAD A DOUBT] [IT'S LIKE NO MATTER WHAT I DO] [FOR ONCE JUST TO HEAR ME OUT] [SO I LET GO] [WATCHING YOU] [TURN YOUR BACK LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO] [FACE AWAY AND PRETEND THAT I'M NOT] [BUT I'LL BE HERE] ['CAUSE YOU'RE ALL THAT I GOT]  
  
"Kenshin...What's wrong.." Kaoru persisteded, striding to his side, and letting her hand fall upon his shoulder.  
  
Her eyes widened when Kenshin lept to his feet, his sword drawn and pointed at her. His eyes, fully amber then, held a cold even ice could not compare to. "I will kill you.." His eyes flashed violet, and he blinked, lowering the now quivering sakabatou, before dropping it entirely, and falling to his knees, clutching his head again. "Miss Kaoru..Go...He will kill you...I can't controll him for long, that I cannot...RUN!" He leaned foreward until his head touched to his kneese, panting. "I WON'T LET YOU KILL HER!!" He yelled to himself.  
  
Kaoru, loking fearful reached down for his sword, hoping to keep it away from him. "It'll be alright. Hold on, Kenshin...Just hold on.." Her fingers brushed against the metal, and then she gasped.  
  
[i can't feel] [the way i did before] [DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME] [I WON'T BE IGNORED] [time won't heal] [this damage anymore] [DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME] [I WON'T BE IGNORED]  
  
[no] [HEAR ME OUT NOW] [YOU'RE GUNNA LISTEN TO ME] [LIKE IT OR NOT] [RIGHT NOW] [HEAR ME OUT NOW] [YOU'RE GUNNA LISTEN TO ME] [LIKE IT OR NOT] [RIGHT NOW]  
  
Kenshins hand rested upon the sword. He pulled it to him and lifted it, looking up at Kaoru with sorrow filled violet eyes. She blinked, having expected them to the battousais. His eyes flased amber breifly, and when they were once again violet, they were filled with fear. "Kaoru...I'm sorry..I can't let him hurt you...I can't..I..I love you.." He mumbled, as his eyes once again were engulfed with amber, before reverting again to violet. "I'm sorry.." He raised the sakabatou, eyeing it wearily, his eyes flickering between colors, as he raised the sword to his chest, and plunged it through, falling backward with a gasp into the basin in which he had been washing laundry, blood staining the water crimson quickly. With a weary sigh, he looked up at her. "I'm sorry.." His eyes slid closed again, and he drew a final, shuddaring breath.  
  
"KENSHIN!" She rushed foreward, taking his head, and holding it, tears flowing down her cheeks, as she softly moaned his name.  
  
[i can't feel] [the way i did before] [DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME] [I WON'T BE IGNORED] [i can't feel] [the way i did before] [DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME] [I WON'T BE IGNORED] [time won't heal] [this damage anymore] [DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME] [I WON'T BE IGNORED]  
  
---------------- What you think? I've been nagging myself to write this for a long time. It's done, now...Reveiw, please? 


End file.
